


The Owl Family and MSBY family day

by nicaaa_chuuu



Series: Haikyuu! Family AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals- freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, M/M, MSBY, MSBY family, Original Character(s), owl family, owls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicaaa_chuuu/pseuds/nicaaa_chuuu
Summary: Akaashi is with his owl family on a private event with MSBY.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Series: Haikyuu! Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	The Owl Family and MSBY family day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a collection, though you can read this without reading the first one. 
> 
> Excuse me for any grammatical errors.

It’s MSBY family day. The casual occasion has been blessed by Amaterasu’s grace, the sun goddess. Her disk was behind cotton-looking clouds, rays peeking through like ribbons made of light. The wind’s calm, singing a soft melody, leaving a gentle chill in its wake. Birds were chirping for attention but nobody pays any when a blue, white, and yellow Mikasa ball was up in the air.

“Yoru!” Akaashi Keiji tossed a ball to the sixteen-year old girl.

The tip of her pink tongue touched the corner of her lips, a hungry predator threading for its dinner with incandescent eyes zeroed on the ball. It’s the pull of her gaze that prodded the opponent’s blockers to square their focus on her. Yoru made an approach jump, arms behind forming silver wings of a snowy owl then jumped. The aim of her right arm was positioned for a straight— however, “Joke’s on you!” she chided just as when Thomas Adriah tightened the block, her body twisted right.

She smirked at the other team, tossing the ball to her brother waiting on the wing.

“Bokuto!” Meian grunted. He positioned himself to block the older Bokuto in quick steps but was too late as the owlish man already won the team’s final set with a straight.

The whistle was blown. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” he called out, hands up in the air. “That was a good toss, Yoru!”

Yoru jumped to give his brother two high-fives. “Uh.. Duhhh? I’m Kaashi’s disciple after all,” she said proudly, turning to the black-haired male and gave him a big smile.

Akaashi stopped fumbling with his fingers. He answered the little owl with a smile of his own, fondness drawing in his eyes as he watch the two. “It’s your own skill,” he said.

“No way!” Yoru laughed. “I lea—”

“Hate to interrupt this family moment,” Meian chimed from the other side of the net. “Congratulations on your third win, Owl family.” Thomas and the Miya brothers behind him.

Bokuto Koutaro and Bokuto Akiyoru, side by side, put their hands on their waist and puffed their chests on a smug stance. Akaashi stood behind them. The duo of onyx and silver hair gleamed with the noon rays slipping through one of the rectangular windows of the court. Yoru’s height only fell to her brother’s shoulder but she stood with confidence, making her tower over anyone.

“Meian-san,” she called out the captain of Black Jackals. “You could’ve blocked Kou-nii, you know.” the she added just after faking a gasp which creased Meian's forehead. “Is that a sign you’re getting old?”

“You cheeky brat!”

Yoru’s shriek echoed the gymnasium, catching everyone’s attention. Different set of eyes watched her run around, a not-so-angry looking Meian Shugo behind her. Oliver’s children thought it was a game of chase and followed suit, his daughter’s pigtails bounced as she trailed last. The pitter-patter of her pink ballet shoes contrasted the squeaks of her big brother’s sneakers on the lacquered floor whose gaining momentum and nearly catching the little owl but Yoru swerved right, entirely missing her and nearly tripping if not for the hand Meian put out to catch him by the shoulder.

“Careful,” he said.

He looked up. The boy’s eyes twinkled with idolisation for his favourite blocker. “Yes, Meian-san. Thank you.” and bowed his little head.

“Twenk kyu~,” the five-year old little Barnes joined her brother. It was cute because the little one doesn’t even know why her brother was saying thank you but she looked up to him just as much Yoru looked up to Koutaro so she’s copying him with cuteness.

“Awww!” Yoru cooed. With the minute Meian was preoccupied with the little Barnes, she found a shield behind Akaashi. “Aren’t you cute with kids, Meian-san? Too bad Cupid’s arrows avert you.” she giggled.

“Pfffft!” Atsumu clamped a hand on his mouth, suppressing a laugh. “Don’tcha tease Meian-san too much!”

“Shut up Miya or be benched for the rest of the season!” Meian glared at him.

“What?!” It dumbfounded him.

The setter found his spot on the bench with Hinata who just shook his head and flicked Atsumu by the ear. Standing beside him was his younger brother who’s not Osamu, Miya Ayumu. Unlike his brothers, he kept the natural shade of his hair, raven black, and was left mussed from playing volleyball. Like ‘Samu, he’s also a wing spiker from Inarizaki High with grey eyes and Akaashi noted that they’re currently focused on their younger owl.

Akiyoru’s glee didn’t wither from the Meian’s warning look but instead stuck her tongue out. Akaashi needed to gently pinch her cheek to stop her from riling the Jackals’ captain even more.

“Fine..” she conceded with a pout then Yoru found her way next to Natsu, Hinata Shouyou’s sister, by the table.

MSBY family day was a one day private event with the starting players’ family can visit and join practice. Bokuto brought Akaashi and Akiyoru with him, Hinata with Natsu and Atsumu with Ayumu who were on the same age as Yoru. Sakusa’s cousin who’s also a libero of EJP, Komori Motoya had a day-off and decided to show up to prevent him getting lonely. The two have been talking on the other bench and perhaps catching up. Inunaki’s family were currently on a vacation so he’s sticking with Thomas. The two sharing a solidarity of men without visitors today but have been enjoying the company of the each other’s and the youngsters. Oliver Barnes brought his family. His wife having a fashion-centred conversation with Coach Foster’s wife and his children joined Natsu and Yoru on the table, the little girl hugging Yoru’s leg like a baby koala clothed in a baby blue dress.

Amongst the players, Oliver’s the only one who’s old enough to have kids with the exception of Meian who’s in dire need of a girlfriend because he’s getting lonely watching the family day laid out before him when he’s very much single.

He huffed sulkily and joined the lovebirds, Shion and Thomas on the floor.

“If it’ll make you feel better Shugo— I think your hair looks good today.” Thomas attempt to cheer his captain was followed with a smile sweetly carved on his face. Shion’s eyes glossed with adoration that Shugo rolled his eyes with.

“Zip it, Adri. My hair always looks good.” he grumbled, reaching for an apple pie to stuff his cheeks with.

Akaashi felt warmth wrapped his hand and when he looked down, Koutaro had entwined their fingers. His heart thumped inside his ribcage, erratically, with the smile Koutaro gave him. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

“Nothing, Bokuto-san.” he gave their linked hands a tug. “Should we eat?”

“Mm-hmm!” Koutaro bobbed his head, his for once downed hair followed with overzealous bounce. “The apple pie looks good.” the larger man glanced over his shoulders to where Shugo was looking like a black-haired squirrel with a mouth full of the said pastry.

The table was vacated by the younger ones. Yoru and Natsu formed a circle on the floor, crossed legs beneath them and they’re sharing a plate of various fingers food with the little Barnes. Yua, the daughter, settled in front of Yoru and was sitting on her legs and Yuki, the son was sat next to the orange-haired younger Hinata. Miya Ayumu’s on his way to join their little group after being chided by Atsumu.

“Join ‘em, ‘ya little snob!” the blond setter jabbed him with a hand.

After all, Akiyoru, Ayumu and Natsu were their next generation. The three have been playing together since the first family day 2 years ago. Natsu would occasionally travel from Miyagi and Ayumu from Hyogo to spend weekends with Akiyoru in Tokyo. Saturday and half of Sunday, they would borrow a court in BJ’s training centre and would practice their plays as additional training. The remaining hours were spent in the city, eating on fast food, or strolling around.

As Koutaro making them plates of food, Akaashi strained an ear to their conversation.

“Oi.” Where Atsumu’s the annoying one and Osamu’s in between when not goaded by his twin, Miya Ayumu was the quiet one. Akaashi have heard Atsumu’s complain about how ‘un-cute’ his brother was and how irritatingly it is that he resembles Sakusa’s attitude. Cold, aloof, serious— the opposite of Akiyoru’s playfulness and Natsu’s bright like sun attitude. How he’s jealous of his boyfriend and Bokuto for their cute siblings but Akaashi was almost sure the younger Miya was a tsundere.

_Given by the tint of pink he caught on his cheek when Yoru looked up to him._

“’Yumu,” she directed a teasing smile. “To whom do we owe the pleasure of you joining us with your grace?”

“My stupid brother.” He stood behind her, hands stuffed inside the red Inarizaki jacket he’s wearing on top of black shirt and volleyball shorts.

“I heard that scrub!”

“Congratulations, nii-san. Yer hearing is workin’.” He nonchalantly said with a shrug of his shoulder, slipping on their distinguished accent.

“Yer a— _oomph!_ ” Hinata was quick to clamp a hand on the setter’s mouth before colourful words can fly out of his mouth and construct a rainbow that wouldn’t be good for the kids. The orange-haired male shot him a nervous look then he glanced over his shoulder to where the couple and single man sat.

“Atsumu, language or bench.” he fumbled over apple pie but Shion smacked his hand to stop him from reaching.

“You’ve had 5 slices already, Shugo. Cut it out.” he reprimanded their captain.

“Disgusting,” Sakusa comment rang, pushing a button off Meian.

“Sakusa, you—” but his words were cut off by Shion who pushed a bottle of water in his mouth almost drowning their captain by the liquid abruptly swooshing down his throat. He coughed.

“Suits you. Language,” said by the shorter man.

Meian loured at their libero.

Natsu and Yoru took their hands back from covering the two little kids ears. Yua threw her head back, leaning on Yoru’s chest as she asked with unquestionable innocence “Onee-chan, what’s talk?”

“Nothing, little one.” she bopped her apple button nose with a finger.

Bokuto Koutaro was surprisingly quiet from the mess. He made himself busy caring for Keiji. Both hands occupied with their plates, two bottles of water boxed in between his forearm and side of his chest. Akaashi’s eyes trailed down the contour of his biceps. The taut muscle he would touch whenever they’re in bed, the wide back his fingers would often scratch. Thankfully, the grey shirt Koutaro was wearing was a little thicker and marks weren’t visible from last night’s moonlight tryst.

Keiji felt himself reddened after the vague memory and Koutaro turned his head as if sensing him.

He raised an eyebrow at him whilst handing the plate. Keiji fumbled his thanks, prompting Koutaro to chuckle and leaned down to whisper on the younger male’s ear. “Later, babe.” The silent growl pushed Akaashi’s heart to ride the waves of the wild sea.

Gunmetal eyes flickered with desire and the former setter gulped, turning his face away to revert his expression back on its usual calm façade. Oh how easy it was to forget the heated momentum when his ears caught Ayumu and Yoru’s conversation.

“Did you tell them?” asked the grey-eyed boy.

Yoru inched her head to the side. “Tell them what?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

She propped her palms on the floor, leaning her weight on them and threw her head back as much like what Yua had done. Her curls pooled behind her like turbulent waves of the seventh sea under the night sky, reflecting the moon’s grace.

Yoru’s golden eyes contested with his. “We’re on a different school and you still heard about it?”

“An acquaintance told me.”

“I know about it too, Yoru.” Natsu intervened, plucking a nugget off the plate. She asked the two kids to get more food that they happily obliged with before continuing, orange-eyes tinged with worry. “Ayumu told me and asked to check on you.”

The black-white haired setter rested a cheek on her shoulder. “Is that why you called me that day, Natsu?” when the latter nodded, she let out a quiet chuckle. “Awwwhh~” cooing, Akiyoru reached for Ayumu’s shirt and tugged it. “Look at you worried about me, ‘Yumu-Yumu.”

“Don’t call me that.” He swatted her hands off, Yoru took it back with a laugh. “So have you told Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san?”

Akaashi and Koutaro looked at each other. The same question was quick to form inside their head, conveyed within their eyes and they turned to her in unison to rely it to her but Yoru looked up instead. The spillage of the sunrays formed a puddle of light in the middle of the court, illuminating the ball they’ve just used for an earlier game. It gleamed like a crystal ball where Yoru’s eyes dimmed a little.

“They don’—”

Keiji cut her off. “Tell us what?”

Yoru sucked in a breath and glared at Ayumu.

The warning was clear; she didn’t want him to tell them whatever that happened and it gripped Keiji with talons. Sharp nails made from the amalgamation of worry and slight irritation pricked his skin. Irritation sprouted from being worried itself because Yoru was vocal with her thoughts. It was one thing she promised to do so as to not worry her brother and Keiji like in the past. Breathing out their thoughts was a thing for Yoru and Koutaro. They shared it, heartfelt, with Keiji and for her to deliberately hide something— it punctured Keiji’s heart.

“It was—”

“It wasn’t nothing,” Ayumu answered her with a disapproving look.

Natsu looked at the pair. “Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, Yoru went home wounded, right?”

Akaashi nodded. His hand fisted Koutaro’s old PE shirt in high school that he’s wearing.

“Natsu!” Yoru reached to stop Natsu from talking but Ayumu quickly grabbed her arm. They obscenely shoot daggers with each other. “Let me go, Miya.” she warned.

The tension gripped the others, too. The older generation gathered around the younger generation with the exception of the two wives who lured the kids with ice cream as to give the discussion more privacy.

Oliver, being the mature uncle, was the first to ask. “What’s happening here?”

Akiyoru pulled her arm as Ayumu loosened his hold. She looked away from the crowd. “I told you it was nothing worth to fret about.”

“It’s not nothing, Akiyoru.” Koutaro’s voice hardened with seriousness. The incandescent eyes went cold and stone-hard but Akaashi can sense the hurt for the broken promise between them. The older Bokuto faced his sister who refused to look at anyone but the gymnasium’s floor. “You told us you tripped but it wasn’t because of that? Why did you lie?”

Akaashi touched Bokuto’s arm. A gesture of calming him, calming Keiji and supporting each other. The sun dimmed behind silver-bellied clouds outside, resonating the mood in the premise. The outside hitter took his hand with his and held it tight before turning to Natsu. “What happened?”

The younger Hinata fleet her eyes towards her friend before looking back to Bokuto. “A group of senpai pushed her down. Bokuto-san, they...” she fidgeted, unable to voice out the next words. Her big brother noticed it and Shouyou crouched beside her, patted her shoulder for an assurance that it was okay to continue. She meekly nodded. “Yoru... when she answered back they threw a plant pot at her.”

The world had still for Keiji. He remembered that day— 3 days ago, Thursday, when Akiyoru came home covered with blood. The wide gash on her arm soaked her white long-sleeved shirt and turned it into a bloody cloth as red as Red Riding Hood’s cloak. She had cuts above it and on her cheek stained with unseen tears. But she smiled at him. She smiled to reassure Keiji with a lie that she tripped on the way home. Agitated, he believed her easily. He wanted to fix her up quickly, rid of the filth that covered her and the Fukurodani uniform she wore with pride. The bits of soil in her hair back then now made sense and it sent Keiji in a spiralled emotion. Furious. Agitation. He swallowed the lump in his throat and violently swiped the escaped tear off his own cheek.

They were fresh and up until now, Yoru has white plasters on her arm and cheek and Keiji looked at them with disdain.

Nobody said anything, perhaps digesting the news Natsu dropped until Koutaro shattered it with a silent question.

“Why, Yoru...”

Yoru looked at him and answered just as quick, “Because it doesn’t matter—”

“Why the fuck you would think it doesn’t matter!”

“Because it was about our parents okay?!”

Akaashi flinched beside Koutaro as if someone splashed him with acid and he burned. This isn’t the first time Koutaro rose his voice but it was the first Yoru answered him back with the same defiance. It’s also the first the two bridged the topic about their parents after they made peace with it when Keiji appeared in their life. But now, it’s as plain as a day for Keiji to see the two holding themselves back. Raw pain dispelled their energy and the air trembled in sympathy as Yoru tried to blink several times, refusing to let the tears fall in a steady stream and Koutaro taking deep breaths to calm the wildfire in his chest, Akaashi concluded.

Though he didn’t move to comfort neither and instead lowered his head so he won’t see them break.

“What did they say?” Koutaro voice was quieter. He’s threading carefully to not push his sister off the cliff.

She sighed.

“Can we just forget about it, nii-chan?” Yoru plead but the elder Bokuto replied with a plea, too.

“Please.”

The silence that enveloped the group was loud enough to pinpoint when Yoru’s breath quiver. It was another tug on Keiji’s heart— Akiyoru crying. He squeezed his eyes shut, loosened his grip on his tears and allowed them to cascade into a quiet river. The little owl he treasured so much— her words tore him apart.

“They—” she started but stopped with a deep breath. “I can’t say their exact words Koutaro-nii but it was the divorce. They heard of it and teased me for not having a mother or a father. That’s it.”

Keiji dangled on a different cliff, one hand gripping the edge and below him was vast water. Water mucked with his selfishness— his incapability to protect the little owl. If he fell, he would plunge into the crevices of the ocean where the monsters lies. _His monsters._ He had always known about the tiny voice in his heart, in his soul, in his being. It is who whispered self-deprecating words during their matches when he can’t get his sets rights. _‘If I were just like Kageyama or Atsumu.’_ and today, the sweet hiss tuned everything out aside for its words; _‘If I didn’t act on my feelings, if I didn’t confess to Bokuto-san on the day of his graduation, he could’ve met a beautiful woman. A woman who will give him a true family. A mother figure for Akiyoru. A woman who will love Akiyoru like hers.’_

 _But I love Yoru like mine... wasn’t that enough?_ His lips trembled and he bit them to silence his sobs. He can’t be selfish anymore. He’s always been like that. He wanted a star like Bokuto Koutaro then he had him. He wanted a family then he had one with him and Yoru. But it never ends, when Keiji got something he kept on wanting more when love shouldn’t be selfish.

At one point Yoru must’ve wanted a woman for her brother, to be a mother for her. After all, there are things a woman can do that a man like Keiji cannot. There are things she could’ve done for Yoru that he can’t do because he was born as a man. She could’ve loved Koutaro in a way that Keiji couldn’t because he’s a man.

It hurt. It burned. The pain clung on his veins like suzu bells. Incinerated him with the wrath of Amaterasu.

“I’m sorry...” Koutaro’s voice cracked. “I’m so sorry, Yoru.. I-It was my fault..”

 _Please, no. I should be the one to say sorry Bokuto-san.. I’m sorry for loving you._ He wondered if it was possible to feel heavy and hollowed at the same time, apologizing for his love. Perhaps his love was a burden after all, that’s why it felt like a heavy feather. It’s too much already— Keiji turned on his heel, about to leave this and deep inside, he’s already considering that he should leave the two as well. They’ll move-on. They’ll find a perfect woman for their owl family.

But before he can even take a step, lithe arms wrapped around his waist, cementing him where he stands. Yoru gripped his shirt and buried her face on is back. Her tears were warm raindrops.

“T-this is why I didn’t want to say anything about this.” she heaved a breath. “Ayumu, you jerk!”

“I-I’m sorry?”

Yoru rubbed her face on Keiji’s back.

“Akaashi-san, you were about to leave us.” She wasn’t asking. It was a factual situation she gathered in a snap and stopped him from it. Her soft tone made Keiji feel heavier. She let him go but kept one hand fisting the back of his shirt. It was tight, the shirt had ridden up and humid air grazed Akaashi’s stomach. “And I don’t know why you said it was your fault, onii-san when it was our parents decision to abandon us?”

Koutaro sobbed and Keiji opened his eyes. Yoru has a hand cupping her brother’s cheek while his golden eyes shone with salty tears that fell one after another like stars dying to fill the river of stars. Watching him crushed salt into his wounded heart, arousing another fit of sobs from his chest.

Yoru made Akaashi turn to face her and did the same. The palm on his cheek was as warm as her tears against Keiji’s coldness. She wiped a tear off with her thumb and said, “When I said it didn’t matter, I meant it.” She took a breath in and afterwards smiled softly. “It doesn’t matter because it doesn’t at all. You two are worrying and getting sad for nothing.”

Koutaro opened his lips, to retaliate that it wasn’t nothing as much as Keiji wanted too, but Yoru placed a digit before his lips. He swallowed his words, agreeing to let Yoru continue speaking with tears glittering on her lashes. “Kimura-san has both of her parents but because they’re always busy, she has to turn to someone for attention. Kaashi and Kou-nii get busy too but I’m still blessed with so much of their love. If having a father _and_ a mother means to be someone like Kimura-san, inflicting pain to others to forget my own sadness then I don’t need them." Her smile was the full-arch rainbow after the rain. "I'm proud of who I am and I became _exactly_ like this because I have Akaashi-san and Koutaro-nii. I’m happy and loved. I don’t need anyone else.”

Keiji’s gunmetal eyes trembled and he quickly wrapped Yoru on a tight hug. Her laugh resonated in the hollowed chamber of his heart, fixing the cracks, and filling it with so much love Keiji can feel the strain in his chest. He loved this little owl and he will always will.

Koutaro joined it, gathering the two inside his arms. His little sniffles earned a tease from Yoru and Sakusa handed his teammate a tissue. The other outside hitter grimaced and took three steps back when Bokuto blew his nose off the tissue.

“What are ‘ya guys doin’ making little Yoru worry o’er you two?” Atsumu teased.

They were silent the entire time and Keiji didn’t realize that their little scene made Natsu cry, too. Her lips quivering while wiping her eyes with the hem of Ayumu’s jacket and the other grunted with annoyance. “Ask Sakusa-san for tissue!” But Natsu merely stuck her tongue out and cried again on her brother’s shoulder.

Yoru touched Keiji’s arm. When he looked down on her, her eyes softened like melted butter. “I don’t need anyone else, Akaashi-san.” she glanced at Koutaro who sniffled again then back at him. “I have two amazing dads and possibly equal amazing uncles, too.”

“I don’t want to be your uncle.” Sakusa said with a hint of teasing.

“Awwhh!!” Yoru pouted her lips. “Don’t say that Sakusa-san. You’re my favourite uncle!”

“WHAT?” her answer gathered shriek from everyone, Atsumu, Hinata and Meian being the loudest. They’re all dumbfounded, wide eyes and gaping mouth like koi fishes and Sakusa hit them with a smug look.

“’Ye have a poor taste, Yoru-chan!” Atsumu riposted.

Meian wouldn’t not accept it because Yoru loved to tease him and his age, it was a surprise he wasn’t her favourite. Hinata was grumbling that they share the same love for caramel pudding so it was a shock. And Atsumu was just being Atsumu. Yoru only laughed at their retaliations.

Keiji’s lips quirked into a small with the same softness, warmth permeating his chest. He brushed his nose on Yoru’s cheek and gently said, “We love you, little owl.”

Koutaro who apparently heard it, chimed in. “We love you so much.” with the same fondness in his golden eyes.

Yoru grinned at them. “Please do remember that when you get a call from the Principal’s office. I may or may not be in trouble after breaking Kimura-san’s nose with a volleyball.”

Laughter echoed through the MSBY court. Everyone teased her, treat her confession with mirth and even uncle Sakusa looked proud of her.

After watching her uncles, she turned to Keiji once again. "Kaashi, we're the protagonists of the world, right?"

"Yes." he smiled back. "Yes, we are."

* * *

Atsumu stood next to his brother. Ayumu had been quiet, watching the situation unfold all while keeping a hidden wary in his eyes for the little owl. He nudged him with an elbow on his side and asked, “Aren’t ye goin’ to confess?”

He gave him a quick look before turning his eyes back on Yoru who’s laughing with Natsu on the bench, eating ice cream brought by Oliver’s children. Her nose was red from crying but her face radiated so much happiness she would be able to replace the sun. His Hinata, Natsu and Yoru can take turns replacing the entity up the sky.

“So?” he tried again.

Ayumu sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Why? I could give ‘ya advice.”

“I don’t want to hear that from the person who tried to ask ‘Samu-nii to switch with him and have him confess instead. Lame.” and Ayumu left his brother gaping like a koi, again.

“Ye’r a little shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm actually thinking of turning this into a full-on story rather than this collection. Their next generation featuring Bokuto's sister, Atsumu's brother, Hinata's sister and probably Sakusa's brother. Lemme know what you think! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this. I really love their owl family and next up, it's the foxes and the crows! An IwaOi angsty is on it's way, too. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter: @scarlette_lily 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you again!


End file.
